Hearts, like promises, were meant to be broken
by HaveTheHabitsHadYou
Summary: Something terrible happens during a storm, which breaks Naruto beyond repair both physically and mentally, all caused by one little sentence. Will Sasuke be able to fix our lovable blonde? SasuNaru. Yaoi.


A/N: First Naruto Fanfic, SasuNaru, no flames please (:

**TwoMaybeThreeShot.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Shame ;[

Nor do I own the song, it's _'Is This What You Call Love by The Arrival', **Lyrics in Italics.**_

* * *

Despite the rain and the dark, I didn't even attempt to slow down as I skidded around a sharp turn. My hands were gripping so tightly on the steering wheel that my knuckles had gone white. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, beating too loudly, too quickly. Though it was broken, it somehow managed to beat harder and faster than ever before, a painful reminder that no matter how much it hurt, life would go on.

The wipers swiped quickly across the windshield over and over, as the torrent of rain continued relentlessly. It was getting more and more difficult to see, as the rain grew heavier and heavier, yet I was glad. The only sounds that could be heard were the engines soft purr, the rain beating against my car and my heart thumping in my chest, trying to break through my ribs. I didn't know where I was going, only that I didn't want to turn round, I couldn't go back to what I thought I had, that was ruined now. Everything has to go from one extreme to the next in this life, I was undeniably, unequivocally, irrevocably happy only an hour ago and now I was distraught beyond comprehension and belief/

Still speeding at a stupid pace in the unforgiving rain I wanted to scream so loudly that everyone would hear it, everyone would understand my pain.

_It feels a lot like loveBut its just not the same, not the same, _

_Not the same, yeah._

_Maybe we hit the bedroom way too soonBut I don't know why, I can't deny._

I intensified my death grip on the steering wheel as I stared ahead, the road becoming increasingly blurry as my eyes began their own torrent of streaming water. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid to let myself fall for such a bastard, a cheating, cold, heartless bastard. Everyone knew he played around, I knew it too, after the way we got together it was undeniable.

I had been trying to get his attention for months, I had fallen hard for him but I had no chance, he was the heart throb of the school and I was his bubbly best friend. He ignored me when I spoke to him half the time, occasionally nodding if he felt I was worthy of a nod. I took no personal offence he seemed to ignore everyone, he had a major grudge against the human race after his parents were murdered in front of his eyes as he was forced to watch but they left him alive.

He ignored my flirtatious advances like he ignored his fan clubs, it hurt like hell, but I wouldn't give up. I eased on my advances would I found out he was already dating someone, one was one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen, yet he was easily mistaken for a boy. He didn't flaunt his beauty instead he hid it and unless you knew him you wouldn't give him a second glance. I felt a little sad for him as Sasuke seemed to be disinterested in even what he had to say. They were seen together at lunch, but never privately or in lessons, they didn't even seem to communicate much, which wasn't strange for either of them.

So when Sasuke invited me over to his house one weekend, I thought nothing of it, seen as we hung out pretty much all the time anyway. Little did I know that I was making the biggest, stupidest, most painful mistake of my life. We'd decided to watch a movie on his plasma in his bedroom, we'd sat down with our backs against the headboard. About half way through the film I thought I heard the front door open, the thought was quickly forgotten however, when Sasuke pinned me to the bed and smashed his lips against my own.

_I don't want to grow old with you,We just got too carried away,Now what am I suppose to do,_

_Lets just please stop trying,We're never gonna fall in love,_

_Fall in love._

I lost myself in the feeling of his lips against mine, closing my eyes and relaxing into the kiss my hands finding their way into his hair. Only moments later did the door and my eyes shoot open as a very pissed looking boyfriend stood in the doorway. I automatically removed my hands from those silky locks and tried to push Sasuke off. He beat me too it how ever as he pulled his lips from my own and turned lazily to the figure in the door way and snorted.

"If you haven't already guessed we're over." He stated impassively before promptly ignoring the fuming boy and pressed his lips back to mine, more forcefully than before.

I let out indignant noises off protest as I looked over at the now crying boy in the door way apologetically. He glared at me and stormed out slamming the door forcefully behind him. I shoved at Sasuke's chest with all my might managing to shove him off before I sat up.

"What the hell bastard!?" I shouted, feeling completely used and embarrassed.

"Oh come on Naruto, don't act like you didn't enjoy it." he sorted half amused, half aggravated.

"Look, yeah, I like you and shit Sasuke, but that was low." I snarled at him, still seeing those teary eyes, the reflection of me and his boyfriend kissing in them.

"He's known it's over for a long time, I like you Naruto, so you can either accept that or walk out now. But staying means you'll be my new boyfriend." He looked over at me and then back to the T.V a look of boredom on his face.

I wanted to punch the arrogant bastard so badly. But I also just wanted through all rational thought to the wind and be with the bastard.

_Is this what you call love?It seems to me that we're just fooling and parading our selves,_

_We fell in too deep,I've got to leave but your just pushing and pushing me down,_

_Down, down, down._

I chose to just be with the bastard, I'd lusted after him for too long to just give up.

Of course I was an idiot to do that, otherwise right now I could be at home or with someone who actually cared about me, someone who wouldn't just get bored of me. The tears came thicker and faster than ever as memories of only hours ago flooded to mind. How long I'd been driving since then I didn't know, where I was going, or where I was right now was a mystery too. I just jumped in the car and didn't look back, I just needed to be as far away as possible, as far away from **him** as possible. My heart seemed to constrict in my chest and I removed one hand from the steering wheel to clutch at my chest. It was an unwise move as the car swerved on the rain coated roads and nearly spun me off the road. I grabbed the wheel again quickly, struggling to keep myself from collapsing in exhaustion and hysteria onto the wheel.

Instead I pushed harder on the acceleration pedal, speeding down the road at a ridiculous pace, gaining more speed as my tears doubled in speed and thickness, meaning my vision also halved. I just wanted to forgot. Never had I imagined he'd just drop me like this, I was his longest and best relationship, everyone said I bought out the best in him. Said he smiled at me when I didn't notice, said his mood seemed a little less ominous and those beautiful onyx eyes danced with amusement and not hate when I was around. In all honestly he was all I had, with my parents being dead and everyone hating my guts, he'd always been my best friend and as of late lover. Without him I had nothing. Yet seemingly to him, I was nothing.

Tonight was supposed to be like every other night, I'd go home make something to eat, I'd watch telly, do some work whatever, Sasuke would read, do work or whatever, then we'd go to bed. After about 3 months together he'd asked me to move in with him. Which was also one of the main reasons I didn't know where to go, I lived with him, all my stuff was there and I had no family, so I was pretty stuck. Anyway, I'd got home and began making pizza's when Sasuke came home. I was just putting them in the oven, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I'd smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

_It kills me to let you go,But its just not the same, _

_Not the same, not the same,_

_I'm telling you girl you need to get a clue,It's just a waste of time staring into your eyes._

"I have some news." He stated using his monotone voice.

"oh?" I'd asked, turning in his arms.

"I'm bored of you Naruto. We're over." He stated, looking me dead on in the face, his onyx eyes void of any emotion.

He dropped his arms from my waist as I stared blankly at him, trying to put the situation together, but I couldn't, I didn't want to. So I shoved past him as the tears filled my eyes, out to my car, before I hopped in and sped off. A shrill ringing pierced the air. My phone, which was hooked up to my car, was ringing, I stared at the caller I.D but it was just a smear of neon green against black. I tried to make out what it said but failed miserably and hit the reject button, the ringing stopped and I began to feel the tiredness fall heavy on me. I stared over at the clock but that too was just a blur.

Tonight is the worst night I'll ever have.

I don't know where I am, I don't know what time it is, I don't have anywhere to go, I don't have anyone left and I'm in the worst weather possible.

_I don't want to grow old with you,We just got too carried away,_

_Now what am I suppose to do,Lets just please stop trying, _

_Looks like its game over for us girl._

I just didn't understand why. I thought we were happy. I loved him. I'd never said it to him, in fear he wouldn't say it back, but I thought it was pretty clear. I thought we had something worth while, I suppose I'm as delusional as everyone says I am. I'm too tired to keep going. I'm too tired to keep up with façade. I've never felt this alone and depressed before, not even when my parents died. I suppose I was too young to really understand though and when ever I had been down about it, I had always gone to Sasuke, he knew what I was feeling and always sat and listened to me, Even though he offered me no words of comfort, his presence was enough comfort for me.

He had been there through out my whole life, listening to me cry and moan about all my problems. When my first girlfriend broke up with me, I went to Sasuke. When I realised I was bisexual and was terribly confused, I went to Sasuke. When my first boyfriend cheated on me, I went to Sasuke. When I was bullied, I went to Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

He was my lifeline. The one thing I could ways depend on.

**And now he's gone.**

_Is this what you call love,It seems to me that we're just fooling and parading our selves,_

_We fell in too deep,I've got to leave but your just pushing and pushing me down,_

_Down, down, down. yeah._

I can't take it anymore.

Fuck it! Fuck it all!

I shoved my foot down as hard as I could on the acceleration, my car groaning and screeching in protest, it was unable to take the speed. My wheels started to slip unsteadily, before sliding out of control before I knew what was happening, I was heading towards what could be a ditch by the side of the road. It was too dark to make out anything. I closed my eyes as the tears continued there stream down my face and the sobs ripped from throat. The rain beat down on different parts of my car as I was tossed around inside. My shoulder and head smashed violently into the roof as the car turned over and over. Numerous body parts made sickening cracks as I saw blood seeping down in front of my eyes and down the front of the windshield, before another roll and the car crushed together a little more, putting too much pressure on the glass, making it shatter, numerous piercing shooting to my skin and clothes.

I lost all my sense of direction and couldn't decipher whether I was rolling or staying still, whether I was upside down or the right way round. My head ached tremendously and I could only hear my heart beat loud and fast in my head, making me dizzy and sick. The smell of rust and rain flooded my senses making me even dizzier as I began feeling the chilling wind, the harsh cold, the wetness of blood and rain and finally the unbearable pain my whole body was consumed by. In a painfully slow movement, I reached to the buckle to undo my seat belt, once I heard the click, my body collapsed onto it's self, my neck aching horrifically as it was bent at an seeming impossible angle, I let out a cry of pain and shifted to lie flat against the roof. Only I heard the sickening snap before I felt it, the arm I hadn't used to unbuckle myself had gone numb as it had been trapped, between what I couldn't see for the blood in my eyes.

I felt no pain from the broken arm as it was numb, inside I began whimpering at the pain with laced every inch of my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the pain and the sobs I didn't want to believe were my own. The only memories that danced behind my closed lashes, where unfortunately of me and Sasuke. Which only made remember how I got into this stupid mess. Now I hurt tremendously both emotionally and physically.

_Don't call it love,These girls are jumping the gun,Don't call it love,_

_Girl your just not the one._

I opened my eyes to see only red and realised the blood was leaking faster than ever, how long ago I'd crashed I couldn't tell, nor could I tell the time. I heard the shrill ringing of my phone over the extremely loud thumping in my head and realised too late that my phone sounded far off, it must have been thrown from the car. I slid my eyes shut as the pain became to much, the pounding in my head faded out and the only sound that could was rain on the abandoned road in the dead of night. I let out a defeated cry as my consciousness began slipping from me, my only thoughts of him, us.

_So tell me,Is this what you call love,_

_It seems to me that we're just fooling and bar aiding our selves,_

_We fell in too deep,I've got to leave but your just pushing and pushing me down,_

_Down, down, down._

_

* * *

_**Review&Stuff, yeah? Thanks. x**_  
_


End file.
